versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)
Summary The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is a custom character and is the protagenist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, being the successor of the original Future Warrior Character Statistics Name: Player determined Verse: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Player determined. N/A as Namekian Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), Magic, Afterimage Creation, Skilled Martial Artist, Energy Sensing, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan), Can significantly amplify their power with various skills and Super Souls or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Namek, Golden Form, Pure Majin and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Namekian and Majin only), Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Para Para dance and God of Destructions roar), Status effect inducement, Movement reduction and damage reduction, Regeneration (Low-Mid Namekian, Mid-High Majin. Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly with Zamasu's super Soul the Super Soul and immortality as Infinite Zamasu who survived his and the timelines erasure), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Time Paradox Immunity, Danmaku (Hellzone grenade), Power Mimicry (Can mimic abilities such as Time manipulation. Even managed to learn Zamasu's immortality and gain his Mid-Godly regen) Transmutation (Candy beam), Healing, Petrification (Stone Spit), Matter manipulation, Precognition, Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), Sleep manipulation (Lullaby Punch and Quick Sleep), Soul Manipulation (Can swap bodies with anyone. They can also destroy and purify souls), Energy and stamina absorption, Energy nullification, Portal creation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Time stop, Time skip, Acceleration and rewind), Heat manipulation, Fire manipulation, Forcefield creation, Explosion manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Ice manipulation, Absolute zero, Posion nullification. Resistance to the following: Space-Time manipulation, High levels of Mind manipulation, Transmutation, High levels of Magic, Atomic destruction, Existence erasure, Reality warping. Acausality Destructive Capacity: At least Large Planet level '(Defeated both great ape Vegeta and Great ape Nappa), likely '''Higher '(Given how much stronger the time breaker boost has made other characters, Vegeta and Nappa should logically be higher than normal) I At least '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level '(Defeated Dark empowered Friezawho survived a spirit bomb powered by planets, the solar system and the galaxy. Also defeated Dark empowered final form Cooler who should be far stronger than Frieza) I At least '''Galaxy level '(Defeated dark empowered Super Perfect Cell who, given the exponential power boost would be this powerful and contended with suppressed Base Mira) I At least 'Low Multiversal level ' (Capable of fighting and defeating Time Breaker Super Janemba who could warp hell which has 3 space-time gates. Later, fought and defeated Time Breaker Kid Buu who had enough power to destroy a timeline infinite in size) I 'High Multiversal level ' (With the help of Whis, he could fight an enraged Beerus who has enough power to destroy all of history, as stated by both Beerus himself and Chronoa multiple times. History has been stated to contain infinite timelines many times. Beerus is also stronger than Demon God Demigra who in his fight with the original future warrior was going to collapse the Crack of time, a dimension beyond the space-time of the infinite multiverse. The Future Warrior is stated to be an extradimensional being which means he comes from a dimension beyond our own. Defeated Time Breaker Golden Frieza alongside SSJB Goku) I 'High Multiversal level ' (Alongside being an extradimensional being, the Future Warrior defeated Mira who absorbed Toki-Toki's egg which Towa said would let her rule time and space. In Xenoverse 1, Demigra also had gained the power to control all of time and space. Towa also stated that Mira's power was going to break through dimensions and destroy the entire multiverse including the Crack of Time and that even she [Someone who can exist beyond time] would have no place to run) I '''High Multiversal level (Far stronger than before. Managed to slightly wound a suppressed Whis stated by Whis himself whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after he absorbed the embodiment of time Toki-Toki. Towa and Mira were also sure they wouldn't be able to handle Whis) Speed: At least FTL+ 'I '''Massively FTL+ '(Defeated and could keep up with SSJ Goku, and a dark empowered Frieza) I Likely 'Immeasurable '(Fought against Mira who exists beyond the natural flow of time and transcends time) I 'Immeasurable '(Faster than before) I 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with Beerus who is superior to Demigra who lived in a place beyond the space-time of the multiverse for 75 million years. Is an extradimensional being) I 'Immeasurable '(Stronger than most mentors and comparable to Goku and Vegeta whom can physically fly to different timelines to help you) I 'Immeasurable '(Far stronger than he was when he fought Mira's final form. Consistently fights alongside Goku) '''Striking Power: At least Large Planet level '''I At least '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level I At least Galaxy level I At least Low Multiversal leve'l I '''High Multiversal leve'l I '''High Multiversal level I High Multiversal level L'ifting Power:' At least Class M '''(Lifted Great ape Vegeta and Nappa), Likely '''Far higher '''further into the game '''Durability: At least Large Planet level '''(Tanked attacks from both great ape Vegeta and Nappa) I At least '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level '(Stronger than Time Breaker Final form Frieza who tanked a spirit bomb powered by the Galaxy) I At least '''Galaxy level '(Tanked attacks from Base Mira and Time Breaker Super Perfect Cell) I At least 'Low Multiversal level '(Capable of contending and tanking attacks from Super Janemba who can warp and destroy hell. Tanked attacks from Time Breaker Kid Buu who destroyed a timeline by simply existing) I 'High multiversal level '(Tanked attacks from Enraged Beerus whom even while suppressed, can destroy the multiverse and even the Crack of Time. Is stated to be an extradimensional being) I 'High Multiversal level '(Stronger than before) I 'High Multiversal level '(Tanked attacks from suppressed Whis) '''Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. High Multiversal with Kai Kai. (Can teleport to higher dimensions and different timelines) | Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. I Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. I Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai Stamina: Extremely High '''(Can fight foes throughout history seemingly non stop) '''Intelligence: The 2nd Future Warrior is an incredible skilled martial artists, managing to learn skills easily and surpassing mentors such as Tien, Krillin, Majin Buu, Cell Etc is splendid fashion. At the start of the game, they are slightly inexperienced, but he quickly becomes comparable to Son Goku who is a martial arts genius. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a list of his Attacks/Techniques, see here '''Key: Saiyan Saga I Namek/Frieza saga I Android/Cell saga I Majin Buu Saga I God of Destruction/Ressurection of F saga I Mira/end game I post game NOTE #1: NOTE #2: Category:Profiles